Bandanas
by Crystal Blue R
Summary: Pasamos el principio de nuestra vida intentando dejar atrás la infancia, ser más responsables, madurar, etc. Nos esforzamos en convertirnos en esos estereotipos que admiramos. Solo para darnos cuenta que hemos perdido todo aquello que realmente era especial y divertido. Ella deberá aprender a madurar, pero sin embargo enseñarle a él que la vida es más fácil e impredecible.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Toriyama, su respectivo creador.

"_**BANDANAS**__**"**_

**Capítulo 1: ¿Guardias? ¿Osos y ballenas?**

Cuando entro en la habitación, se dio cuenta de lo amplia que era y en las muchas comodidades que tenía él, aunque lo más probable era que él ni atención les tomase. A su izquierda tenía un gran sillón-cama con vista a un televisor pantalla plana, se acercó más para poder ver un equipo de música hasta poder tocarlo, y sintió la suavidad de la mullida alfombra bajo sus pies. Una pequeña nevera que al lado tenía una gran colección de discos, probablemente películas y música, y una puerta que probablemente daba en dirección a un baño. A su derecha había una gran biblioteca abarrotada de libros, con una cafetera y un pequeño sillón. Sin duda quien había decorado tenía gustos muy buenos. Al fondo de la habitación en vez de pared había un gran ventanal que daba vista a toda la ciudad del Oeste y hay era donde estaba sentado.

Lo vio sentado en un hermoso escritorio muy ocupado en un mar de papeles y carpetas. Trunks miraba un papel son suma concentración mientras fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo sin mostrar signo alguno de haberse percatado de su presencia en la oficina.

Hace años que no lo veía personalmente y ella no pudo evitar analizarlo con la mirada detenidamente; del habitual traje de trabajo color caqui había cambiado a uno de color negro con una corbata azul, de su cabello lavanda le caían ligeramente unos mechones en el rostro enmarcándole los ojos, había dejado de usar los lentes de marco grueso que ella siempre había relacionado con estilo erudito de su padre. Esbozo una sonrisa, sin duda los cambios eran para mejor.

Carraspeo en un intento de captar su atención y funciono efectivamente. Sobresaltándolo.

–Pan, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas hay parada?– su cara de desconcierto le decía que no esperaba su visita, tal vez su padre había olvidado decírselo a Trunks.

–Buenas tardes para ti también Trunks–dijo con sarcasmo y vio como se le coloreaban las mejillas de vergüenza por su poco gentil recibimiento.

–Lo siento, pero no te esperaba pequeña– se levantó de su silla y le dio un cálido abrazo, que ella le devolvió a penas por tener las manos llenas de folios. –Sin embargo me alegro de verte.

–Yo también– dijo ella, le ofreció una sonrisa afectuosa y un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Pan camino en silencio siendo seguida por Trunks y dejo la pila de carpetas en el escritorio y se apoyó en esté– Sé que no me esperabas aquí, pero probablemente mi padre te ha dicho que con mi madre están de aniversario. –miro a Trunks a los ojos en busca de confirmación, pero lo único que vio fue que se masajeaba las sienes y se despeinaba el cabello molesto consigo mismo, ella suspiro profundamente en señal de fastidio.

–Lo olvidaste no es así. – Aunque no sonaba una pregunta sino más como un veredicto.

– ¿Lo siento?–tenía una mano en la nuca y le dedico una sonrisa de arrepentimiento.

–Bueno ya no importa, de todas formas ya deben estar en su primer destino: Isla de Pascua. Esto…– dijo señalando las carpetas–Son los informes de investigación sobre la elaboración tecnológica y científica, de cada producto en pruebas de aceptación que están a punto de ser lanzados al mercado por la Corporación Capsula, mi padre me lo encargo para entregártelo, no obstante cada carpeta tiene la certificación de él. –dijo mientras con el dedo índice hacia señas en círculos con ademán representar los muchos papeles. –Bonita oficina Trunks.

Trunks abrió la boca en una perfecta "O" si ella quisiera podría trabajar y ser su secretaria, a Kuori le había dado de baja hace 2 semanas por estar encinta de 8 meses. Empezó a hojear cada carpeta. Entretanto Pan se acercaba al gran ventanal atraído por el crepúsculo en todo su fulgor.

Sus padres habían cumplido 20 años de matrimonio y habían decidido celebrarlo con un viaje improvisado por todo el mundo que les tomaría aproximadamente 3 meses; habían hecho de todo en 5 días, habían comprado boletos de avión, hicieron maletas con ropa ligera, maletas con ropa de invierno, un mini botiquín y las cosas justas y necesarias para su viaje, prácticamente se habían fugado como dos adolescentes locamente enamorados.

Esbozo una sonrisa triste mirando el gran ventanal que mostraba el crepúsculo, ella nunca en sus 17 años se había enamorado, pese a que había salido con muchos chicos nunca término en buenos resultados más bien; con él aterrorizado o con algún hueso roto. Sin embargo siempre había anhelado tener un amor como el de sus padres, nunca había sido una romántica sensiblera en todas sus letras sino más bien una marimacho como le decía Goten.

Trunks estaba inmerso en las investigaciones de Gohan, pero no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a Pan, quien ciertamente tenía cambios desde la última vez que la vio, había crecido por lo menos hasta llegarle a la nariz, su cabello negro estaba más largo, hasta media espalda y su cuerpo se había ceñido al de una adolecente saiyan: curvilínea y delgada. '_Probablemente venga del instituto'. _Era la primera vez que la veía con el uniforme. Llevaba la falda de cuadros gris y azul, un saco negro que por dentro llevaba una blusa blanca con un listón rojo. La Pan que recordaba aborrecía las faldas y los vestidos, le resultaba realmente extraño verla con una. Soltó una risa entre dientes, lo suficiente como para sacar a Pan de su ensimismamiento.

– ¿Que es tan gracioso Trunks?– dijo Pan cruzándose de brazos, rezando internamente que él no leyera los pensamientos.

Trunks dejo las carpetas a un lado en su escritorio y con ambas manos hacia abajo aun riéndose le hacía señas asimilando la falda que llevaba puesta.

– ¿Sabes? Nunca llegue a imaginarte con falda– la miro fijamente aun con dejos de risa.

Sintió una llama de ira en su interior, '_Quien se cree que es, puede que las faldas no me gusten pero eso es mi problema'._

– Sin embargo no puedo negar que te queda estupenda.

Todo atisbo de enojo desapareció, y fue remplazado por un furioso sonrojo que la obligo a bajar la vista.

–S-si cla-claro Trunks. – '_¿Qué diablos?... ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?' _Se reprendía mentalmente que tan rojas deberían estar sus mejillas. Él siempre le hacia este tipo de bromas, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde ese entonces y había olvidado lo que siempre eran _simples bromas_. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Trunks mostro una media sonrisa de ternura, sin duda se veía adorable sonrojada. La miro y recordó algo, la entrada a su oficina estaba estrictamente restringida al resto del mundo a excepción de su familia y su secretaria la señora Kuori.

– ¿Cómo te dejaron entrar?

Pan pensó la respuesta, ¿sería bueno decirle la verdad? Ya se imaginaba lo que iba a decirle '_Ahh eso…no, no me dejaron, porque no me creyeron cuando les dije que era encargo de mi padre, para entrar tuve que noquear a tu personal de guardia. Están en el despacho del conserje, pero no te preocupes despertaran pronto' _menudo consuelo para Trunks.

–Bueno… digamos que tuve un pequeño inconveniente, pero todo solucionado. Solo le dije mi nombre completo a la recepcionista y me dejo entrar. –mintió e intento ofrecerle la mejor de las sonrisas, pero fracaso miserablemente cuando sintió el tocar de la puerta. Abrió exorbitantemente los ojos y palideció.

Trunks le dio una mirada incrédula y fue a abrir la puerta.

Analizo sus opciones _a)_ podía decirle que se le hacía tarde y huir por la abertura del gran ventanal, _b) _noquearlo a él también (aunque sabía que sería difícil), _c) _decirle la verdad o…demasiado tarde, estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta.

Con una velocidad sobre humana atino a hacer la opción más estúpida, se interpuso entre él y camino que le restaba para llegar la puerta en un intento de bloquearle el paso.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo Pan?–Trunks frunció el ceño en su dirección.

– ¿Yo?– con su dedo índice se señaló a sí misma, con una farsante mirada de inocencia. Sabía que estaba actuando como una estúpida, pero tenía que ganar tiempo a ver si se le ocurría una idea más ingeniosa.

Trunks entorno los ojos– ¿Ves a alguien más en esta habitación? – Se cruzó de brazos– ahora déjame abrir la puerta.

Sintió el _toc- toc_ de la puerta y se alteró más de lo que ya estaba.

– ¿Sabes Trunks?–retrocedió unos pasos con nerviosismo– Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, porque no vamos a un Burger King o un Starbucks tú eliges, y nos ponemos al día.

–Dime la verdad Pan– la miro seriamente– ¿Qué hiciste?

Soltó un suspiro, tal vez la opción _c)_ sirviera.

El toc-toc de la puerta se volvió incesante y molesto.

–Digamos que…

Tomo una respiración profunda y le respondió atropelladamente– _no-me-dejaron-entrar-llamaron-a-seguridad-y-no-tuve-otra-opción-que-golpear-a-los-guardias._

–A en ese caso…–hablaba tranquilo hasta que los engranajes imaginarios de su cerebro comenzaron a dar vueltas, procesando lo que le acababa de decir– ¡QUÉ TU GOLPEASTE A LOS GUARDIAS!–dijo exaltado, poniendo ambas palmas en la puerta, que se encontraba espaldas a Pan asentándolos a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella. En un arrebato de nerviosismo.

Eso no hizo sino, angustiarla más. Haciéndole pegar un brinco y un escalofrió.

–Bue-bueno si, digo, cuando le dije a tu _secretaria_ que venía por parte de mi padre a dejarte esto, ella me ignoro y dijo que era una vil reportera en busca de chismes…ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de levantar la vista de sus uñas _recién pintada_–dijo las palabras _secretaria y recién pintadas_ con rencor, Pan estaba indignada, su orgullo fue pisoteado por una inepta mujer que se hacía llamar recepcionista de Capsule Corp. – llamo a seguridad, y yo cuando vine me los encontré persiguiéndome en la escalera. ¡Fue defensa propia, te lo aseguro!–en realidad ellos la habían subestimado por ser _mujer,_ y no había cosa que Pan odiara más que la gente prejuiciosa.

Trunks suspiró con hastió; debería despedir a esa mujer, ¿Alexia? ¿Alison o era Alicia?, desde que Tadashi la contrato no era más que un dolor en el trasero. Recordaba las palabras de él, "_¡Pero es que no la ves! Es una preciosura inglesa además es muy inteligente, perfecta como tu nueva secretaria temporal" _ lo había dejado pasar pero debió haberle negado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Bajo las manos y las apoyo en los hombros de Pan.

–Está bien tú no tienes la culpa, simplemente esto fue un error.

Pan se desconcertó y levanto una ceja.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y mostraba a los enormes guardias mucho más grandes que ella, la hacían aparentar ser más pequeña de lo que ya era. Aunque sin duda si de fuerza se tratase, ella no tendría inconveniente en barrer el piso con ellos…otra vez.

–¿¡TU!?– dijeron ambos guardias con cólera, sin percatar en la presencia de quien para ellos (y cada una de las personas del edificio); podría dejarlos de patitas en la calle.

Su semblante cambio a uno hostil, todo nerviosismo quedo atrás. Pan frunció el ceño y dio un paso adelante con desafío tajante, cruzando los brazos.

–Mira quienes son…–los miro de arriba abajo en un gesto despectivo, ambos tenían un chichón sobresaliente de su cabeza del tamaño de una mandarina– sin duda son los guardias más miserables que he visto.

Ambos guardias ladearon la cabeza y se miraron por una milésima de segundo, para después asentir con la cabeza.

Pan los miro con curiosidad, que podrían esconder ese torpe par…

Sin imaginarlo, ni mucho menos esperarlo, ambos la tenían sujeta por los brazos.

Trunks que estaba siendo olvidado por esos tres, miraba la escena con diversión apoyado de costado en la pared. Se dio cuenta de la dura mirada que Pan le daba a los guardias '_Oh no… les dará una zurra que no olvidaran.' _Tenía que hacer algo si no quería que esos dos quedaran inconscientes…y con otro chichón.

Con un rápido movimiento, separo a Pan de los guardias y la sujeto desde atrás con ambos brazos, de forma que le fuera imposible de usar los suyos, inmovilizándola. Lo que le hizo a ella vociferar una sarta de insultos y protestas en su contra.

– ¡Suéltame Trunks!–grito– ¡Lo tenía todo bajo control!–se revolvió en su sitio en un intento de liberarse y les frunció aún más el ceño a los guardias, si es que eso era posible. – ¿¡Y ustedes que miran dúo de idiotas!?

Trunks suspiro cansado, sin duda su temperamento seguía siendo el mismo desde la última vez que alguien la hizo enojar.

Los guardias reparando en la inesperada aparición de su jefe, sudaron frio e hicieron una firme reverencia.

– ¡Lo sentimos _señor _Trunks!, no debimos permitir que esta chiquilla entrara aquí.

–¡Hey, a quien llamas _chiquilla_!–exclamo cabreada, odiaba que la llamaran chiquilla, niña, cría, mocosa; simplemente detestaba que la trataran como una.

Trunks bufó, él detestaba que lo llamaran _señor_, él era más joven que ellos que probablemente estuvieran en sus 40's.

–Todo esto es un malentendido, mmh…– leyó los nombres en la placa de sus trajes– Yamato y Shizen pueden retirarse.

–Pero, _señor _Trunks…–intentaron protestar, pero la gélida mirada que él les dio fue suficiente para silenciarlos. '_Señor'_ esa palabra sí que le molestaba.

–Yo me encargare de ella, ahora largo de aquí.

–Como usted diga, _señor_ Trunks–ambos la miraron por el rabillo del ojo con rencor, se giraron sobre sus talones y salieron por la puerta. Ella solo acertó a sacarles la lengua aunque ya se habían ido_._

Espero a que la puerta se cerrara para soltarla, haciéndola caer de bruces en el suelo. Se froto la espalda baja adolorida, podía ser ¼ saiyan pero el trasero le dolió con la caída. La boca de Pan se fue hacia un lado en disgusto.

Ella se sentía como si le debiera algo, aunque ella solo había viajado hasta allí para dejarle las dichosas carpetas, había tenido inconvenientes. Inconvenientes que la hacían sentir culpable, aunque sabía que sentirse así era estúpido, culpa por causarle problemas. El sentimiento de culpabilidad seguía allí. De todas formas quien la juzgo sin razón como una reportera y quien llamo a los guardias había sido ella; la secretaria. ¿Debería disculparse? pensó.

….

No sabía que decirle.

…

–Ya te entregue lo que debía, así que mejor no interrumpo más…–pensó en usar la tele transportación, aunque había una gran posibilidad, por todos los intentos fallidos, que cayera en una zanja en medio de la nada. Lo había calculado anteriormente 93% eran la posibilidades, nada muy alentador. La había estado practicando la técnica desde hace 1 mes, desde día en que su tío Goten se la enseño; por algún extraño motivo que no podía comprender, el único que hasta ahora había logrado hacer la tele transportación con éxito era él, ni siquiera su padre por muy descuidado en los entrenamientos que estuviera lo lograba.

Inesperadamente recordó brevemente su charla con Bra, su charla que probablemente continuaran después. Intento no sonreír pero fallo miserablemente.

– Lo siento, por los inconvenientes–perfilo una sonrisa y lo miro directamente a los ojos–Nos veremos más tarde– le guiño un ojo con diversión y se llevó dos dedos a la frente, su semblante cambio drásticamente para concentrarse lo máximo posible y desapareció. Sin dejar más vestigios que las carpetas de trabajo de Gohan. Sin darle tiempo a responder, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

…_En algún lugar desconocido del mundo…_

El frió era inhóspito, le calaba desde la punta de los dedos y se expandía por todo su cuerpo. El resplandeciente color blanquecino la cegó por unos segundos, intento pestañear repetidamente y refregar sus ojos con sus puños, en plan de ver mejor. Cuando su visión finalmente se aclaro pudo ver los kilómetros de hielo sólido que la rodeaban y la extremadamente blanca nieve que la cubría, y seguía cayendo.

Estaba nevando.

Se maravilló momentáneamente, hace mucho que no veía una nevada y está sin duda era la más hermosa que había visto hasta el momento, pero el frio le hizo devolver la cabeza a la tierra y consigo un montón de preguntas.

–Como llegue aquí…–susurro.

Intento sentir los ki's más cercanos de allí, aunque dudaba mucho de el porqué había aparecido en medio de la nada. Se suponía que lo más probable era aparecer en el lugar donde el ki en ese momento fuera más fuerte. ¿Quién sabe? tal vez en ese momento el mayor ki era el de un _oso polar o una ballena_. Negó con la cabeza con diversión y se concentró en su búsqueda.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **

Bueno, tengo que admitirlo, puede que no sea el mejor intento de escritora, pero es un comienzo. Como probablemente se habrán dado cuenta es la primera vez que me animo a publicar un fanfic (creo que he hecho como 5 pero cuando los releo me parecen patéticos y lo más probable es que estén en la papelera de reciclaje xD), me encantaría tener una opinión de quien llegue a leer esto y me diga que le pareció. Si les gusto, díganmelo y si no les gusto, igual. De todas formas me servirá para mejorar. :D


End file.
